


Its Just You And Your Hand Tonight

by ducttapeofdoom



Category: Glee
Genre: Based off a song, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has gone to Scandals to blow off some steam...too bad the boys won't leave him alone. Based off of P!NK's U + UR Hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Just You And Your Hand Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by P!NK’s ‘U+UR Hand. For some reason, this song just SCREAMS Sebastian to me. So I thought I’d finally get it out my system and write it.

**It’s Just You and Your Hand Tonight**

 

Sebastian Smythe grinned to himself as he stepped through the doors of Scandals, enjoying the appreciative look the bouncer gave him as he passed the bear. He blew the man a kiss as he sauntered over to the bar, ordering his first set of shots of the night. Once they were gone he ordered another two for good measure before turning to survey the night’s offerings.

 

_[Uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Check it out_

_Going out_

_On the late night_

_Looking tight_

_Feeling nice_

_It’s a cock fight_

_I can tell_

_I just know_

_That it’s going down_

_Tonight_

_At the door we don’t wait cause we know them_

_At the bar six shots just beginning_

_That’s when dick head put his hands on me_

_But you see]_

 

Sebastian angrily whirled around when some asshole thought he could grab his ass and squeeze it hard, leering at him. “What the hell?” he demanded only to reel back as the stench of alcohol on the guy’s breath nearly knocked him down. “Who the hell do you think you’re grabbing?”

 

“Looks even better from the front,” the guy slurs, clearly trying to sound seductive and failing. “Buy you a drink?”

 

_[I’m not here for your entertainment_

_You don’t really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it’s over_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_It’s just you and your hand tonight]_

 

Sebastian sneered at him and held out a hand. “Not a chance. If you really want to, you can leave me the money and get the hell away. Your only date tonight will be your hand.” With that, he turned back to the bar.

 

_[Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Midnight_

_I’m drunk_

_I don’t give a fuck_

_Wanna dance_

_By myself_

_Guess you’re outta luck_

_Don’t touch_

_Back up_

_I’m not the one_

_Buh bye_

_Listen up it’s just not happening_

_You can say what you want to your boyfriends_

_Just let me have my fun tonight_

_Aiight]_

 

Around midnight, Sebastian had lost himself on the dance floor, allowing himself to at least get some fun out of the drunk guys even if he wasn’t going to take any of them home. Any time someone got handsy, he took a step back to get them to back up. He didn’t even care what any of them might be thinking; especially those that were regulars and had seen him pick up one-night stands.

 

_[In the corner with your boys you bet ‘em five bucks_

_You’d get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck_

_We didn’t get all dressed up just for you to see_

_So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah_

_You know who you are_

_High fivin, talking shit, but you’re going home alone arentcha?]_

 

A group in a corner booth were eyeing Sebastian as he danced. Unbeknownst to him, one of the guys had bet that he could get Sebastian to go home with him. Unfortunately for the jerk, Sebastian was just _not_ interested. Too bad for Sebastian, the guy was persistent.

 

Just when the guy was becoming a shade too much to handle, slobbering on Sebastian’s neck while attempting to grope his ass, someone yanked him off of Sebastian. “Listen wanker, the guy said no,” a British voice interrupted.

 

“Who do you think you are?” the asshole demanded. Shockingly, it was a familiar voice that answered.

 

“A guy who, if you walk away now, won’t tell the bear guarding the door that you were harassing a minor,” Kurt Hummel sneered, standing to the side of the British guy who had pulled the guy off of Sebastian’s neck. “A minor that the bear is extremely protective of,” Kurt warned, his eyes flickering to the door where Terry, the bear who always let Sebastian in the door for free, was watching the proceedings closely.

 

“Whatever,” the college age guy sneered at Kurt and the British guy. “The little slut wasn’t worth my time anyway.”

 

“You okay Sebastian?” Kurt asked, stepping closer.

 

Sebastian didn’t want to admit that the guy’s pawing had frightened him a little. While Sebastian was taller than the other guy, he had outweighed Sebastian by at least fifty pounds. “Thanks Kurt.” He looked over the tall blond with Kurt appreciatively. “Who’s this?”

 

Kurt snorted, Sebastian didn’t change. It was kind of refreshing. “Sebastian, this is my boyfriend Adam Crawford. Adam, this is Sebastian Smythe.” At Adam’s look he added, “Yes, _that_ Sebastian.”

 

Sebastian smirked. “Telling tales about me Kurt?” he asked, indicating the bar with his head. When they nodded, he walked over and accepted the water that the bartender offered him. “I hope they were good ones.”

 

Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned into the arm that Adam had wrapped around his waist to discourage any potential brave souls who might consider hitting on Kurt. Adam had learned the hard way back in New York that Kurt called to gay men like a siren any time they were in a bar or club. Hell, even those two professional hanger-ons from NYADA tried to hit on Kurt after he won the Midnight Madness diva-off with Rachel. “Only that you were a letch who tried to hit on taken guys with a wicked talent for pointed comments. And that once one of those comments went too far, you turned yourself around. Warbler insanity aside of course,” he amended.

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “That bull was all Hunter’s idea. I don’t know why he thought following Vocal Adrenaline’s tactics would end well for us, but I wanted to compete.” He drained the rest of the water. “So what are you doing back in Lima? Get tired of New York?”

 

Kurt sighed. “My dad has cancer so I brought Adam back home during Spring Break so he could meet the family.”

 

Sebastian grimaced. “Didn’t go well?”

 

Adam took over answering while Kurt ordered another drink, non-alcoholic of course. He was the designated driver. “No the dinner went smashing. Mr. Hummel seemed to like me well enough. I think Mrs. Hummel has adopted me,” he said with a grin. “Even Kurt’s brother seemed to like me. No, the problem was Kurt’s friend Sam. He came home during the middle of dinner, saw me and texted something before anyone even noticed he was back. Fifteen minutes later Kurt’s ex was there, yelling something about ‘how could Kurt do this to him’ and ‘what about their happy ending?’”

 

Kurt handed Adam’s drink over before speaking. “I don’t think I’ve ever been glad that I’m not staying at home before. We didn’t need to justify leaving to come here to my dad. I just…needed to let off some steam.”

 

Sebastian eyed Kurt and noticed how tired the older man looked. He decided to not mention just how…close Blaine had looked with that blond guy that had come with him to Dalton to retrieve the trophy. He vaguely remembered the blond being named Sam. Could be a coincidence… “Give me your phone Hummel,” he announced, holding out his hand. “You look ready to fall over, but if you ever need someone to vent to that doesn’t give a crap about your friends. Call me. Oh and Kurt,” he said seriously. “I’m sorry about your dad. I remember his campaign; I know how important you are to him. And I assume that it’s mutual.” He looked to Adam. “And you, Bond, same goes for you. Just get my number from him,” he said nodding at Kurt. When the two disappeared into the crowd, Sebastian turned to the bartender. “Call me a cab?” he asked.

 

A week later, the caller ID on Sebastian’s phone lit up with an unfamiliar number with a Lima area code. Sebastian smiled and answered.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, my headcanon for the end of this is eventually Kurt, Adam, and Sebastian turn into one big crazy orgy relationship with Dave, whom they eventually find in the city going to NYU. As for why Kurt and Adam appear…I just like Adam ok? And Blaine has gone cray cray. I mean, what the hell Blainers? You want to propose to someone you’re not even dating? Burt had the right idea saying the idea was nuts. I really hope Kadam survives the end of the season.


End file.
